hasta el final por ti
by kariangel92
Summary: Un luchador de box y una bailarina de ballet, disciplinas muy distintas pero tiene el mismo fin... ganar... Esto es lo que piensas cuando estás solo...podran lograrlo
1. sinopsis

hola! aqui les dejo la nueva novela

Sinopsis:

Un luchador de box y una bailarina de ballet, disciplinas muy distintas pero tiene el mismo fin... ganar... Esto es lo que piensas cuando estás solo, con un entorno frio y desolador… tratar de salir adelante sobre la adversidad... Fredward benson, uno de las nuevas promesas del boxeo y Samantha puckett una chica prodigio en ballet clásico…cada uno con un sueño, el cual quieren cumplir... lucharán con todo sin importar la sangre, sudor y lágrimas que pierdan... un amor que estará marcado por la lucha de cada uno y que quiere triunfar al igual que sus metas ¿podrán lograrlo?...


	2. prologo

prologo

pensamiento freddie

acomodaba perfectamente el vendaje sobre mis manos tal vez solo tendria unos segundo mas para hacerlo- pense-... todavia no podia creer que estaria aqui a punto de lograr mi unico y gran sueño...pero algo me faltaba ..era ella ...

-malditas coinsidencia -dije con molestia , como tan mala suerte... que justo los dos tubieramos a la misma fecha y a la misma hora nuestros competencias...pero bueno...sabria que ella daria lo mejor de si igual que yo

-es hora -era mi entrenador...mas que eso un padre para mi...jack ... tome los guantes y me los coloque -se que es dificil lo que va a suceder ahora pero tengo confianza en ti muchacho-sonrio aquel hombre de avansada edad

-gracias...dije antes de salir del camerino

el me indico que pusiera mis manos en su hombro en señal de apoyo asi fue como llegamos al estadio

-y ahora por la pelea por el torneo del novato del año en categoria peso pluma... caballeros...suban al ring ...

al salir haciala plataforma nos ilumino una luz y la gente comenzo a gritar euforica solo segui mi paso hasta llegar a mi lugar , jack abrio las cuerdas para que yo entrara y asi lo hice pero sin ante colocar mis pies en la caja de tiza respiro hondo y me doy cuenta que el me estaba mirando con una sonrisa en su rostro asi que me dispuse a entrar subiendo cada peldaño con orgullo y emocion

-por esta esquina el retador fredwar benson... este joven dinamita de 18 años con 12 peleas 11 victorias y una derrota , ha ganado su reputacion por terminas sus peleas por nocaut -decia el referi desde el cento del cuadrilatero y siguio- por este otro lado el denominado rompe huesos "griffin" este muchacho de 19 años con 15 peleas, 14 victorias y un empate -termino de decir cuando ya estabamos los dos en la plataforma, la gente seguia gritando su nombre y el mio

-freddie ganale-me gritaba gibby desde uno de los asiento principales

-ese chico ...-decia...como se habia comvertido en mi amigo despues de ganarle en una pelea como esta -sonrei al recordar ese dia

flash back

ya habia acabado la pelea entre el y yo

-una de las cosas que mas me gusta de ti es tu tenacidad colega- sonrio el chico gordito antes de ser llevado por su entrenador-quiero la rebancha -giro antes de irse

-deacuerdo-sonrei victorioso por tal propocicion- te estare esperando-grite con fuerza a lo cual el me escucho levantando una de sus manos

relamente ese fue una de los escuentras que nunca olvidaria

fin del flash back

realmente hoy tambien recordare este dia ...yafuera para bien o para mal... nolo se solo se que dare lo mejor de mi se que puedo hacerlo...el referis nos indica que nos hacerquemos al centro como siempre griffin me intimida con su mirada...una mirada que seria capaz de pulverizar todo a su paso ...lo cual me deja sin cuidado

-regresen a sus esquinas - dijo el albrito despues de decirno nuestras reglas

-la accion esta a punto de comensar señores...quien ganara este evento ...benso o griffin esto si sera una pelea reñida ... espero que eles guste los nocaut por que algo me dice que esto terminara asi-gritaba con emocion el locutor y con ello mas grtaba la gente

-solo ocupa golpes fuertes y no vasiles en ningun momento muchacho...

-si -respondi firmemente

vi como el entremador de griffin le decia cosas que nunca sabre ya que estaba al otro extremo de la cancha... se escucho el pitaso asi que era de comensar me coloque rapidamente mi proteccion bucal y me dirigi hacia el centro...mi corazon latia con toda sus fuerzas queria que ella estubiera a que pero eso seria egoista de mi parte ... vi al lado de gibby a brad el cual estaba combersando por telefono tal ver estaba hablando con carly...y si fuera si...sabria como esta ella

-basta benson-me grite a mi mismo pegandome con mis manos en la cara ...tenia que dejar eso atras...se que la amo demaciado pero debo concentrame en esto

-los contendiente estan listo para le pelea final se acabo la especulacion...aqui sabremos quien tiene lo que necesita para llevarse el titulo

el silencio inundo el lugar y solo podia sentir los latidos de mi corazon hasta que escuche el sonido de la campana

-comienzen -dijo el referi

por supuesto yo me adelante dando el primer golpe pero lo esquibo con facilidad

-benson lanzo un derechazo pero fallo-decia el locutor -pero que potencia

...eso era verdad mis golpe habian mejorado bastante en el ultimo tiempo griffin por su parte me dedico una sonrisa ansiosa alegandose del lugar rapidamente para comenzar su ataque tomo el ritmo con sus pies u yo me prepara para mi posicion tortuga talvez ahora tendria que recibir algunos golpes de su parte...i asi fue pero burlo mi defensa rapidamente y me dio un derechaso en el rostro por lo cual quede impresionado pense que con eso tendria ventaja pero me jugo en contra, asi que me derichi a mi esquina ...se que eras jugar con fuego acortar distancia pero era mi unica opciony si no avanzaba nunca ganaria esta pelea rayos como podria atacarlo sin recibir un golpe como respuesta antes de atacar...que puedo hacer para entrar en su territorio...sentia que estaba perdido hasta que recorde sus palabras

flash back

-ritmo y salto -sonrio

-¿ritmo y salto?

- asi es eso es lo que debes mejorar-dijo combensida

-pero sam que tiene que ver eso con el boxeo -pregunte con indecicion

- ¿no crees que el box es un estilo de corogreafia improbisada?-lo cual me dejo mes enredado

-¿eh?

-si... ocupan pases ..mira- se coloco en una pocicion tipica de defensa de box lo cual me prodiju un poco de risa por parte mia -ves los saltos que dan .. debes aprobechar eso a tu favor- sonrio-asi puesdes aumenta tu velocidad

eso tenia vastante setido segun yo

fin del flash back

me prepare para tener mi propio ritmo y comense a saltar... eso me ayudo bastante ya que pude propinarle unos cuantos golpe eso lo molesto mucho por lo cual comenzo a darme golpes con furia , retrosedi y comenze a cubrirme tenia que resistir para luego atacar de un momento nuevamente a otro tome la oportunidad y di el siguente paso conecte un golpe y lo pude golpear dejandose retroseder hacia atras... escuche el ohhh del publico por aquella sorpresa ... pense que apesar de que su estilo era callejero sus golpes era impresionante y sus combianciones brillantes me dispuse a entrar nuevamente pero la campano sono dando a entender que habia terminado el primer raun

-bien hecho muchacho debes seguir asi-me decia mientras me daba mi botella de agua la

-creo que sera mejor hacer fintas y luego golpeare a su derecha -escupi sobre el valde lo poco de agua y sangre que me quedaba

a los siguentes raun fueron muy emocionamete y riesgosos ya estabamos cansado , adoloridos y creo que tenia la ventaja pero no veia confiarme regrese nuevamente al centro ibamos por el 6 raun

-comienzen-dijo el albrito no hubo ni segundo de respiro estabamos decididos a luchar los golpes era cada vez mas fuerte hasta que el iso una de las jugadas mas inesperadas un upper que no vi venir eso me iso quedar aturdido en ese lugar mi cerebro retumbara por el golpe sobre mi mandibula lo bueno que no fue suficiente para noquearme pero si para dejar mi defensa baja, lo cual el aprobecho y comenzo a dar golpes muy fuertes tan fuertes que senti que algo se rompia... tal vez ya tendria algunas costilla rota pero eso no importaba... luego recobre mis movimiento y tome muevamente mi guardia y al baja un poco mis guante vi la pulsera que ella me habia dado una pequeña y simple pulsera de lana roja la cual me recordaba mi promesa junto con la de ella ,respire hondo y trate de olvidar el dolor pulsatin que me aquejaba es ese momento...

-debo acabar protco esto tal vez podria ir a verla -pense -pero de un momento a otro el aprovecho y me dio un golpe en el rosto lo cual me hizo caer por tercera vez a la lona ... ese golpe me dejo mas que aturdido la nariz rota quede boca abajo tartando de parame pero todo se tornaba borroso y lo mareo iva y venia,el albrito comenzo a contar y me sustube de la cuerda mientras escuchaba a todos gritarme que me para pero solo una voz hiso que me levantara

-FREDDIE!-grito ella a lo cual todos callaron al ver a una chica vestida con tutu rosa toda estilando por la lluvia del exterior ..sus ojos azules me hisieron comprende que era ella...la chica que amaba con todo mi corazon... era ella ...era sam...


	3. capitulo 1:boxballet un nuevo comienzo

box +ballet=un nuevo comienzo

Pensamiento Sam

cada gota caía sobre en mi rostro. que se resbalaba con facilidad en ella ...realmente no sabia que hacia ahí ni sabia el motivo del porque me encontraba allí solo estaba en ese lugar , el cielo descargando toda su melancolía sobre mi, el ruido mesclado con el olor a tierra mojada era fascinante pero a los minutos me invadió un sentimiento de angustia, un dolor en la garganta y deseos de llorar que se hacia presente... como el cielo lo estaba haciendo ...pero todo se libero cuando sentí de pronto una mano se entrelazaba con la mía ...era cálida y acogedora mano que me dejaba con una sensación de seguridad y confianza ... era de un chico voltee a ver y ahí estaba junto a mi en el mismo estado que estaba yo, sus ojos fijos al cielo algunas veces cerrándolo evitando la entrada de gua en ellos…

-¿quien eres?-salió de pronto de mis labios pero nunca la respuesta regreso, el seguía mirando cielo como si espera que mirando al cielo encontraría una solución

-Sam...Sam...SAM!-escuche de pronto...yo conocía esa voz-Sam vamos-sentí que alguien me sacudía pero no había nadie allí

-¿eh?...me pregunte. esto era extraño

-Sam vamos despierta vamos….. YA!realmente esto era loco estaba escuchando voces de pronto todo de oscureció , me di cuenta que estaba abrazada a mi almohada y la que me estaba despertando no era mas que carly mi mejor amiga

-al fin Sam-suspiro carly antes de verla desaparecer del lugar

con mucha flojera me senté en la cama

-¿que hora es?-termine con un bostezo

-07:45 am-grito carly desde el baño-...SAM NOS QUEDANOS DORMIDAS!

ni siquiera había terminado la frase cuando salte literalmente de la cama era tarde...dios mio... nos tocaba clase con una de las profesoras mas estricta de la escuela

-CORRREEE!-gritaba vistiéndome lo mas rápido que podía

en dos tiempo ya estaba lista para partir hacia la clase , al menos agradecí que la noche anterior haya dejado todo listo….

pero bueno que les puedo decir soy samantha puckett ,una chica huérfana que perdió a sus padres a temprana edad, realmente no los recuerdo bien y solo supe que habían muerto en un accidente cuando yo tenia 4 años de allí fui traslada a una casa de acogida de la cual nunca fui adoptada hasta que un día a los12 años me ingresaron a un internado para desarrollar mi mejor talento…. el ballet, si sé que a pesar de tener una personalidad un poco brusca y loca puede ser que nos nos complentamos…pero…. me apasiona el ballet…. esa sensación cuando giro y elevo mis brazos es fascinante… cada célula de mi cuerpo vibra al escuchar esa música tan melodiosa … tambien aquí conoci personas las cuales taparon el vacio que la familia que nunca pude tener…

Odette es mi profesora pero mas que eso una mama, ella es joven …una chica hermosa la cual tiene una carrera asombrasa por delante ,siempre la he admirado por ello y espero ser como ella…también esta carly mi primera y unica amiga que me acompañado en mis malos y mejores momentos…y un tutor …un tutor que extrañamente que no se quien es… ¿extraño no? Nunca he recibido una visita de el …solo cartas, consejos y regalos de parte de el además de conversaciones en chat que compartimos cada noche pero nada mas…

1…2…3….4…levante-decía la amargada señora Smith , como siempre todas estábamos afirmadas del aquel tubo frio de metal elevando la pierna derecha mas alto cuando ella lo ordenara -1…2…3….4…levante- esto realmente me aburría yo sabia hacer estos ejercicios a la perfección pero ella insistía en hacerlos como si pensara que uno lo hacia por afición no mas…la tortura había terminado y ya estábamos en descanso

-lluvia... y un chico-carly me dijo sorprendida la escuchar mi sueño

-sueños locos ¿no?...pero sueños son sueños-pero buen…. lo deje pasar creo que no tiene nada de importancia por que los sueños solo son sueños

Mientras seguía conversando no podía faltar lo infaltable…

-correte huerfana- me empujo descaradamente Missy de donde estaba… la cual produjo algunas risas vacías de parte de sus tontas seguidoras

-¿que quieres?-respondí de mala gana

Missy no podía ser mas odiosa no le bastaba ser la hija del directo y tratar de recalcárselo a quien pudiera cuando quisiera , no se perdia de ningun momento para molestarme o tratar de haceme la vida miserabla no importando su forma de actuar

-nada solo estoy despejando el lugar de estorbos –me moleste y tenia claras intenciones de arrancarle la cabeza, sabia que muchos luego me lo agradecerían, pero carly me detuvo antes de que cometiera mi hecho y me tiro hacia atrás

-es mejor que no te metas con ella sabes que hija del director y te pueden expulsar –dijo con cautela carly, o solo respire profundo decidí que lo mejor era retirarse

-me gusta cuando la gente me escucha- me jalo el pelo hacia atrás por mi parte esto no lo dejaría pasar y yo rápidamente tome el suyo, carly trataba de ayudarme al final todo se transformo en un conflicto y fuimos detenida por odette

-BASTAAA!-grito ella y todos paramos-sam y Missy que pretende!-dijo molesta,-miss se arrancó con sus secuaces demostrando otra vez lo cobarde que era

-la odio-escupí sin miedo-no puedo entender a esa tipa –también quería irme pero ella me detuvo

-espera Sam…

-que-respondí

-tu mejilla –recién en ese instante sentí un malestar que no paraba al pasármela en mi rostro note que estaba sangrando un poco, tal vez unos de los anillos de esa víboras con patas me rasmillado mientras peleábamos

- No es nada- dije con tranquilidad…pero me ignoro por completo tomando mi brazo y llevándome hacia la enfermería –y tu también carly-gire rápida mente hacia mi amiga estaba hecha un desastre pero no era la única yo estaba igual , carly no era fans de las peleas como yo pero no se acobardaba cuando yo estaba en una de ellas a través de los años que estado junto a ella siempre hemos sido así como hermanas

Ah duele duele!-me queje mientras odette me curaba

-lo siento… pero te lo ganas por pelearte -dijo

-espera la vas a defender…-dije molesta

- samantha ese no es el asunto …es asunto de dignidad… no debes dejar lo que te digan los demás te afecte o te avergüence –escuche cada una de sus palabras como típica reflexión de padres , al termina siguió con carly que fue menos afectada que yo

-listo-dijo con una sonrisa, carly nos vamos-dijo odette-tenemos que practicas…bienes sam

- no gracias voy a descansar un poco-me dirigi hacia mi habitación

- nos vemos…

Me deje descansa en el colchón de mi cama mirando el techo y pensando sobre algunas cosas…

Flash back

Estaba conectada con mi tutor el cual siempre hablaba con migo

-¿como estas princesa? -dijo en el primer mensaje

-emmm… quiero decir que bien =/ -respondi

-¿porqué dices eso linda?-escribió en el segundo mensaje

-es que no se si esto sea correcto…estar aquí con todos estas persona...no me arrepiento de tener a odette y a carly pero no se…

-te falta confianza mi niña…nunca dudes de tus habilidades y cualidades si ha alguien que este recalcando que no puede simplemente ignóralo no vale tu consideración hacia ella... tu sabes que puede contar conmigo =)

Sonreí a pesar de no estar físicamente frente a mi siempre tenia algo con que consolarme

Fin del flahs back

De repente una idea loca se me cruzo por la mente sacudi la cabeza para ignorala pero no pude… estaba decidida y sabia que odette se enojaría conmigo mas tarde, pero eso era lo que menos me importaba ...yo tenia derecho a conocer el exterior ,temerosamente salí de la escuela ...de por si las calles de Seattle suelen ser uno poco opacas pensé ya que lo se veían edificios y casa con un ambiente frio o mas bien desolador... sin mas me adentre a ellas si dirección alguna con la esperanza de llegar a un lugar agradable tal vez... pero lamentablemente sucedió lo que menos quería

-bueno... Sam estas oficialmente perdida... tienes dos opciones o gritas como histérica tratando que alguien te ayude o simplemente tratas de seguir sola - me decía mientras caminaba

creo que era mala idea después de todo

-rayos!-maldije y patie un piedra -no estaba acostumbrada a eso pero la molestia me gano ...seguí caminando hasta que alguien se tropezó conmigo

-hay eso dolió-me queje mientras me sobaba la cabeza y tenia los ojos cerrados

-o lo siento yo no quería- lentamente abrí los ojos ...note un chico castaño y unos ojos cafés

-descuida...QUE TE PASO!-dije asombrada tenia el labio roto

- a esto es nada-dijo sin cuidado

-como que nada- dije molesta

-Hey! -se escucho a lo lejos por lo cual él se levanto fugazmente

-¿que pasa?

-maldición me encontraron -se agacho y tomo rápidamente mis manos- vamos-me impulso para pararme.. pero ni siquiera pude retractarme...ya que a los segundo ya estábamos corriendo, muchas veces quise detenerlo retarlo por lo que habia hecho pero creo que no era la mejor idea mientras corríamos su cara se me hacia familiar pero no sabia donde... luego de unos minutos de arrancarlos paramos

-eso estubo cerca...-dijo

-¿cerca? que pretendes chico -dije molesta - no puedes arrancarte asi por la vidas debes defenderte como sera

-pero son mayores que nosostros

-¿y? ... tu dices mayores no imvensibles...

-ademas no me gusta pelear en la calle

- no importa

-pero...

- no seas cobarde-termine de decir - lo que detesto son los malditos que se rien y molestan a los demas pero lo que mas aborresco son los inutiles que no saben como defenderse.. -realemente fue muy grosero de mi parte pero queria hacerlo reaccionar

-bueno... es mejor que me valla -dijo tristemente

-emmm me podrias ayudar... es que estoy perdida -sonrei.. talvez no me lo ganaba habia sido grosera con el

-desde luego pero antes debemos ir a un lugar a dejar algo y luego vamos vale - me sorprendio su respuesta otra persona te deja a la suerte no mas..

-si...-respondi

a unas cuadras siguientes me acorde que tenia un hambre... voraz mi estomago manadaba rujidos para demostrar su estado

-llegamos...-dijo alegre-era una especie de bodega el por su parte abrio un gran porton , mis piernas temblaba y los parpados se me hacian pesados y antes de entrar senti como una rafaga de vineto y rapidamente todo volvio negro no recorda nada despues hasta queme levante asustada por el gran ruido que escuche y de inmediato me di cuenta que ya no estaba en la calle

-¿eh?- esto era confuso muchas personas concentradas en diferentes actividades como saltar la cuerda, pegar a sacos de arena grandes y pequeños entre otras cosas mi boca se abrió de la impresión... nunca había visto algo semejante

-Hey... Joey la chica ya despertó -dijo uno de los jóvenes que estaba saltando cuerda

de la nada apareció un hombre de apariencia fuerte... pero algo inundaba mi mente ...¿ quien era el tal Joey?

-jovencita por fin despertaste -sonrió

-¿en donde estoy?- dije incrédula

- tontita no lo ves es esto es un gimnasio-lo dijo con tranquidad

-¿un gimnasio?

-si...

-yo no debo estar aquí -dije asustada levantándome rápidamente del banco de donde estaba

-espera, espera ...- me detuvo el con sus dos manos sobres mis hombros-el me dijo que tuvieras confianza... esas palabras me hicieron reaccionar por que confianza en el... era la palabra que mas quería en ese momento

- ¿donde esta el?-en verdad ni siquiera sabia su nombre

-te refieres a freddie...-contesto

-¿freddie?- entonces es era su nombre

-en estos minutos debe estar en un Sparring- dijo Joey tranquilamente

-¿que... que?-eso era un nuevo idioma para mi

- es mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos -sonrió- es un gusto mi nombre Joey ¿y el tuyo?

-Sam...

-así que Sam vamos...

caminamos entremedio de todo el gimnasio, debo decir que mas de una vez fui el centro de atención ya que todos me veían con asombro…

-llegamos chiquita-dijo Joey

observe que había un ring de box y en él estaba el chico que inmediatamente reconocí a pesar de la protección que tenia en la cabeza pero algo no estaba bien

-sus ojos-tome delicadamente le cuerda de aquel cuadrilátero- su mirada

esa mirada no era la que conocí estaba cambiada era como si de verdad deseaba algo...

ya va a comenzar-dijo el chico con toda la naturalidad del mundo

-hai no esto estaba mas si no se podia defender con un simple grupo de pandilla que seria de un boxeador profesional además lo que mas me asusto esque no hera uno eran dos contrsa uno y el era el uno un pánico se apodero de mi y intuí a ir a sacarlo

-hey!hey!- me detubo joey al ver como subia a la plataforma

-debo detener esto ya! -insiste

-calma , calma niña -etranquilizo pero yo no decistiria debia defenderlo

el que no entiende eres tu lo van a matar...el no sabe pelear-su ojos me miraron seriamente y de un momento a otro estallo en risas como si lo que hubiera dicho era chiste

- se nota que no lo conoces...descuida el va a estar bien ademas esto solo es una practica por eso el casco protecto

-aaa ya

a los segundos se escucho un campanazo que decia que la la pelea habia comenzado

los dos chicos que estaba alli no vacilaron en ningun moemento para ataca y casi como un relampago el los esquibo dirigiendoce facilmente a la esquina , muchas personas se imcorporaron como observadores de la pelea , algunos apoyando a la dupla y otros al chico llamado freddie

a los minutos comensado esta lucha el tenia la ventaja era muy rapido pero carecia de golpes fuertes, el siguente movimiento de los dos personajes fue atacarlo con golpes freddie inmediatamente se recojio protegiendo con su manos su cuerpo y rostro

- ¿por que hace eso?- a mi parecer eso era nada

-posicion tortuga-dijo-asi puede esperar que tu contirncante se canse y puedas luchar

-aaaa eso ya lo entendi- pasaron otros minutos y se notaba el cansancio de las dos personas por su parte freddie se levanto y contrataco rapidamente con golpes destrustores y dejando a los susodichos en el piso

-wooooo esto es...

-¿impresonante?-dijo joey

-si -admiti

se toco nuevamente la campana y todo habia terminado

-gracias- le escuche decir a reddie por mientras que lo ayudabe a levantarse

-no gracias a ti eres bueno...-dijo uno

-yo queiro ser el mejor-agredo el

-si... queremos la revancha -dijo el otro

-para la proxima respondio muy contento del logro alcanzado

todo iva bien hasta que se escucho con un grito .. mas bien una voz mas mayor

-FREDWARD!,JOEY-dijo un caballero de edad avanzada

-viejo lo podemos explicar-se escuso joey

-te dejo a cargo del gimnacio por media hora y mira lo que has echo... te dije que nada de peleas hasta que entre al campeonato

-es que me asiaba pelear lo lamento-dijo freddie

- el no tiene la culpa yo lo oblige-contad dijo joey

uff bueno no puedo pelear contra eso...- sonrio ...luego dirigio la cabeza hacia mi y alli me asuste mas...-¿y esta señorita?

-a este yo-me coibi el se notaba mas estriscto que la señora smith -yo...

-yo la traje ¿por?-dijo freddie

- no por nada...freddie por que no vas a trotar...y porfavor si llevas a la chica que valla en bicicleta- y se retiro del lugar

-estabien ...- freddie se fue y regreso con una bicicleta -toma vamos-me dijo-me despedi de joey y salimos hacia la calle

-toma-me entrego una barrita de cereal-debes tener hambre

-gracias mi estomago te agradece-sonrio a tal comentario

desde alli comenzo nuestro recorrido porsupuesto el estaba muy consentrado en lo que hacia algunas vez olvidando mi presencia y dando puñetazos al aire al rato ya esyabamos sentado debajo de un arbor alfin uno grito mi mente ademas habia alumbrado el sol y se sentia su radiacion hacia nosotros

-disculpame fui un boba al decirte eso... cuando en realidad sabes como luchar-dije rapidamente perfectamente

- no te preocupes las personas suele esterotiparme asi de ese modo o hasta peor... yo soy asi y nada me hara cambiar de parecer,y no ocupo mi habilidad de pelea para defenderme tengo algo mejor que eso ...mi boca

-denuevo lo siento no quise-volvi a reiterar

-descuida y dejate de disculparte osino me sentire mal-sonrio-ahora yo soy quien me tengo que disculpas no se tu nombre -dijo apenado

- me llamo samantha pero me dicen sam ..yo se que te llamas freddie pero ese señor..

- en realidad me llamo fredward pero me dicen freddie un gusto-extendio su mano

-el placer es mio-estreche su mano y luego la solte

luego de comversar un rato

-vamos por algo de comer...

-pero no puedo estoy a regimen-eso me angustiba nosotras las bailarinas debemos estar en nuestro peso para no perder equilibro

-pues yo tambien tengo regimen pero no morire por comer algo qe realmente me gusta

-si tienes razon..

-vamos -tomo mi mano si seguimos caminando no sabia a donde ibamos pero de algo estaba bien segura...mi vida cambiado con la llegada de el...


	4. capitulo 2: la melancolia del boxeador

holaa todos al fin termine bueno aqui esta el capi espero les guste se que algunos quedaran con el whats? al final XD pero proximo capi se sabeel porque gracias por leer *karen*

PD:tiene que escuchar esta cancion one republic -secrets gracias =)

capitulo 2: la melancolía del boxeador

pensamiento freddie

miraba el piso sentía que había perdido todo me sentía triste y abatido... la sensación de cansancio y angustia además estaba latentes , lo que mas anhelaban en ese entonces era ser absorbido por la tierra y que así nadie me encontraba jamás...estaba en la misma posición por alguna extraña razón estaba vestido para luchar con los zapatos ,guantes y short corto de color azul claro...además de la capucha que tenia ... me sentí solo hasta que una luz me ilumino lentamente levante la vista y note que no estaba en el ring como pensaba era un escenario con muchas personas mirándome-dios!-grite a mis adentros pero todo cambio cuando de un momento a otro cuando las personas comenzaron a aplaudir y tirar rosas rojas adonde yo me encontraba...seguía mirando atónito el lugar ...no hacia nada ,las rosas seguían cayendo a mis pies y el publico gritaba con mas euforia

-sabia que lo lograrías- me susurro una persona...una chica ...lo supe al ver sobre mi hombro un brillante y hermoso mechon dorado , ella estaba al lado mio pero no quise tomar sus palabras volví a agachar la mirada -y si no quieres mira hacia adelante o hacia atrás esta bien...pero si giras a algunos de tus lados yo estaré allí apoyándote-termino con una sonrisa la cual podía ver pero con dificultad ...quería saber quien era pero eso nunca llego...

-Hey...HEY! DESPIERTA!-me sobresalte al saber que había despertado tan bruscamente por el agua que me habían lanzado-crees que tengo todo el día - alego mi tía antes de salir del living ..así es mi dormitorio no era mas que un sofá de comedor duro e incomodo, ya reponiéndome a la realidad en la que estaba me levante secándome con mi propia polera para ir a lavarme, que mas podía hacer debía que ir a entrenar...al termina baje ni siquiera nuevamente a ordenar lo que me faltaba en poco tiempo me asome a la cocina solo seguí con lo mio...

-adiós -mi voz ni siquiera interrumpió el silencio del lugar...cerrar la puerta y sentí un alivio... los rayos de luz llegaban a mi de forma muy cálida y brillosa tanto como aquel mechón dorado de cabellos de ese sueño, intente no tomarle importancia y decidí trotar... ese seria mi primer entrenamiento del día antes de llegar al gimnasio... mi vida era un tremendo desastre y todo comenzaba por Fredward benson ósea yo...bueno eso lo creí hasta tiempo atrás... para acompañar el momento sace mi pequeño mp3 y de allí comenzó a escuchar secrets de one republic

"yo necesito otra historia

algo que sacar de mi pecho

mi vida se ha tornado algo aburrida...

necesito algo que pueda confesar

hasta que todas mis mangas se hayan tornado rojas"

mi vida se había convertido en algo aburrida y monótona, solo luchaba por alguien mas y no por mi y pero nunca me arrepentía de ello... pero solo necesitaba liberarme... dejarme llevar por mis emociones y no encerrarme en ella...y eso no lo dejaría pasar como la ultima vez...me lo jure a mi mismo ser honesto y no negarme a lo que debo hacer...no por ella...sentía que la canción se adjudicaba tanto a mi vida...querer dejar los secretos atrás y seguir adelante dejar el pasado atrás eso era lo que mas quería...

"de toda la verdad que he dicho

viene por honestidad lo juro

pensé que había dado un pestañazo

no, yo he dicho lo cierto, así que..." -me sacaron los audífonos bruscamente

-hey benson-me dijo un chico al cual lo reconocí instantáneamente, ali supe que mi poca alegría alcanzada se desvanecería muy pronto ,peter woods era uno de mis enemigos en la competencia de box mayor que yo... pero no feliz con ello se empeñaba en hacerme en pelear fuera de el, sabia que si yo lo hacia me expulsaría así que debía controlarme, por otro lado el estaba impune tenia contacto que rápidamente lo negarían todo y dejaría como principal sospechoso a mi

-¿que quieres?-dije con poca importancia a sus palabras

-nada.. Solo quiera hacer esto-sin aviso alguno me propino un golpe en el estomago que casi me deja sin aire solo lo mire con odio- ¿que pasa benson...miedo?

debia retenerme asi que camine para irme de allí

-adonde crees que vas bobo-me pego en la boca cayendo al suelo-esto es para que sepas quien manda aqui -a los segundo aparecieron mas personajes indeseados, si me golpeaba con mucha fuerza no podría competir...joey y el entrenador se molestarían por ello tenia una cosa en mente debía arrancar

-ADONDE VAS!-grito mientras corría con todas mis fuerzas, sin importar el dolor que sentía solo corría

asi fue como empezó una persecución por toda la calle yo corriendo como una presa escapa de su depredador hasta que los perdí de vista al girar la vista no me había percatado que alguien enfadaba alli y tropecé

-hay eso dolió- le escuche decir...era una chica

-o lo siento yo no quería- levante la vista

-descuida...QUE TE PASO!-dijo asustada supe a que se refería

- a esto es nada-me encogí de hombro pasándome la manga sobre mi boca

-como que nada- contesto molesta

-Hey! -escuche a peter gritar a lo lejos y me levante rápidamente

-¿que pasa?-comento confusa

-maldición me encontraron -me agache y le tome las manos para levantarla- vamos- le dije y nos fuimos corriendo con ella...pero ni sabia el por que lo hacia simplemente la hubiera dejado a su suerte y listo pero como tipos como Peter era mejor prevenir... me hubiera lamentado toda la vida si a ella le pasaba algo por culpa mía ...a los minutos de correr paramos

-eso estuvo cerca...-dije aliviado

-¿cerca? que pretendes chico -dijo bastante molesta - no puedes arrancarte asi por la vidas debes defenderte como será

-pero son mayores que nosotros -repuse

-¿y? ... tu dices mayores no invencibles...-dijo

-además no me gusta pelear en la calle-me excuse

- no importa

-pero...

- no seas cobarde-me interrumpió- lo que detesto son los malditos que se ríen y molestan a los demas pero lo que mas aborresco son los inútiles que no saben como defenderse.. -tenia razon era un cobarde por no defenderme pero como podía decirle que estaba entre la espada y la pared que no podia defenderme osino seria expulsado ...

-bueno... es mejor que me valla -ya no tenia nada mas qe hacer ali

-emmm me podrias ayudar... es que estoy perdida -sonrió, era lo menos que podía hacer

-desde luego pero antes debemos ir a un lugar a dejar algo y luego vamos vale - me miro sorprendía tal vez pensó que la dejaría ahi nada mas

-si...-respondió

caminamos hasta llegar al gimnasio

-llegamos...-dije con alegría este era el único lugar que me daba esa paz... pero al verla ella no estaba en el mismo estado estaba pálida y preocupada ,golpe y se abrió el portón

-si quieres Wooo!-alcancé a sujetarla la pobre se había desmayado

-ayudaa!-grite rapidamnete el primero que vino fue joey

-¿que paso? ¿que les paso?-nos miro con espanto

-ayudame y ahi te explico todo con lujo de detalles , con cuidado la dejamos en una banca

-¿donde la encontraste? -pregunto al terminar de acomodarla

-Peter me perseguía y sin querer tropecé con ella -dije sin dejarla de verla

-dios ese demonio no para de molestarte abusa de sus privilegio, mira como te dejo...-me tomo del brazo-vamos a curarte eso -siguió

joey es el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, siempre protegiéndome y ayudándome aparte del entreador.. apesar que suele ser muy loco y a veces un poco sacado de casillas es un buena persona ...el fue quien descubrió mi potencial...aunque podría decirles dije que no nos conocimos de la mejor manera...ese día yo...negue con la cabeza al recordar eso

-quieto-alego joey

-vale ...aay! Duele!-alegue ardia mucho

-quieto freddie ya termino aver..ya esta-dijo alegre-bueno vamos..

-voy a verla-me apresure a ir

-espera hermano-me paro-te tengo una sorpresa...la chica puede esperar-sonrió

-¿que es?

-Sparring... ahora -dijo con determinación

-¿que?...pero el entrenador...

- al diablo con el viejo vamos freddie de tiempo que no lo haces... además el viejo no esta y quien esta a vcargo ahora de el...

era cierto casi un mes me habia dado descanso antes de entrar al campeonato

-esta bien

- ese es el animo...y no te preocupes por tu novia yo estaré cuidándola, además...-se acerco a mi- tienes buen gusto

-oye!-bromee golpeándole un brazo - no es mi novia te dije que nos encontramos nada mas

-¿y?

-uff. Ya voy… Con quien me toca-a lo que el sonrío

- con quienes querras decir -se rio -son George y Alan

-vale nos vemos despues -se fue por su lado y pues yo por el mio, al tomar los guantes una gran emocion se apodero de mi... me sentía que la vida se me prendía otra vez asi que me dispuse a subir el ring

-es hora -dije soriendo

-la hora de acabarte a-apareció alan por un lado

- no lo creo-dije

-pues ya veremos- agrego George incorporándose a la conversación

-veámoslo

nos preparamos y me concentre tal vez esto seria complicado, olvide todo solo era yo y ellos solo una voz me volvio a la realidad

-hey!hey!- la detubo joey al ver que subia esa chica a trataba de subir a donde yo estaba

-debo detener esto ya! -insisto

-calma , calma niña -el la tranquilizo

el que no entiende eres tu lo van a matar...el no sabe pelear- la miro calladamente hasta que de un momento a otro estallo en risas yo también sonrei pues ahora podría verme

- se nota que no lo conoces...descuida el va a estar bien además esto solo es una practica por eso el casco protecto

-aaa ya -y asi fue como se tanquilizo

nuevamente me concentre y fije la vista de mis contrincantes al momento que toco la campana ellos comenzaron su emboscada , con facilidad comenzó a esquibarlo y me dirigi a mi esquina ...al final con mi poiscion tortuga gane ,yo me sentia feliz

-gracias- les dije antes de acercarme a ayudarle a pararse

-no gracias a ti eres bueno...-dijo George

-yo queiro ser el mejor-dije

-si... queremos la revancha -dijo el alan

-para la próxima -respondí

estab bien hasta que escuche la voz de mi entrenador

-FREDWARD!,JOEY-valla... utiliza mi nombre completo es cuando esta molesto o preocupado

-viejo lo podemos explicar-dijo joey rápidamente

-te dejo a cargo del gimnacio por media hora y mira lo que has echo... te dije que nada de peleas hasta que entre al campeonato

-es que me asiaba pelear lo lamento-dije emocionado

- el no tiene la culpa yo lo obligue -me defendió mi amigo

uff bueno no puedo pelear contra eso...- sonrio ...luego miro hacia la chica y ella se asusto

-a este yo... yo...dijo

-yo la traje ¿por?-me apresure a decir

- no por nada...freddie por que no vas a trotar...y porfavor si llevas a la chica que valla en bicicleta- y se retiro del lugar

-estabien ...- corri para tomar la bici -toma vamos-se la pase nos despedimos de mi amigoy salimos a la calle

-toma-le entrege barrita de cereal-debes tener hambre

-gracias mi estomago te agradece-sonrei por su dicho

comenze a trotar al terminar nos dirigimos a un árbol queríamos descansar

-disculpame fui un boba al decirte eso... cuando en realidad sabes como luchar-dijo arrepentida

- no te preocupes las personas suele estereotiparme así de ese modo o hasta peor... yo soy asi y nada me hara cambiar de parecer, y no ocupo mi habilidad de pelea para defenderme tengo algo mejor que eso ...mi boca -la apunte

-de nuevo lo siento no quise-volvio a reiterar

-descuida y dejate de disculparte osino me sentiré mal-sonrei-ahora yo soy quien me tengo que disculpas no se tu nombre - de verdad no sabia su nombre

- me llamo samantha pero me dicen Sam ..yo se que te llamas freddie pero ese señor...-y entendi el punto

- en realidad me llamo fredward pero me dicen freddie un gusto-extendí mi mano

-el placer es mio-estreche su mano

-oye desde cuando eres boxeador

-practico desde hace un año pero hace 2 meses saque la licencia asi que ahora puedo competir

-¿licencia?-pregunto incrédula

-si-sonreí-cunado vas hacer boxeador debes tener una ...¿y tu que haces?

-auque suene loco soy bailarina de ballet

-¿tu? -enserió me sorprendio

-si..se que por esta ropa no es tan convencedor...¿porqué no viene un dia a mi escuela?-dijo alegremente

-¿porqué tiene tanta confianza en mi apenas nos conocemos?

-pues te mentaría si te digo silo supiera pero...no lo se...

hubo un silencio

-vamos por algo de comer...

-pero no puedo estoy a regimen-sabia que significaba eso

-pues yo tambien tengo regimen pero no moriré por comer algo que realmente me gusta

-si tienes razón..-la convencí

-vamos -le tome la mano y nos fuimos hacia el centro de la ciudad, primero comenzamos con unos helado luego unas cabritas y al final algodón de dulce

-dios odette me matara-se reia

-¿quien?

- es mi profesora…mas bien una mama

- ¿y tu mama?

-ella murio años atras al igual que mi papa soy huerfana-dijo encogiendo los hombros

-o lo lamento..-de verda lo lamentaba

-descuida no me molesta casi ni los recuerdo...¿y los tuyo?

me detuve no sabia como responder...

-pues vivo con mi tia pero ella... no es la misma desde...

-¿que?pregunto

-nada vamos...

debia mostrale a alguien...

- ¿adonde?

- a que conozca a mi mama -sonreí

luego de caminar unas cuadras llegamos a ese lugar

-tu mama esta aquí-dijo sorprendida

-asi es... vamos

caminamos entre los pasillo frios para poder entra a la habitación

-se puede -dije y alli estaba acostada leyendo un libro

-claro freddie pasa-entre a abrazarla

-puedo - se acerco sam

- es una amiga-le dije antes de abrazarla me sentía mejor a su lados junto con el box eran las cosas que mas me hacian feliz

-si puede ...-dijo

-sam-contesto ella

-pues sam pasa-sonrio-eres compañera de freddie ¿cierto?

-emm si-respondió luego me disculparía por esa mentira

-hijo ¿que te paso? -toco mi labio preocupada

-riñas de colegio mama-tome una silla y me acerque a ella acomodando mi cabeza en la cama sobre sus piernas

-vamos freddie -acaricio tiernamente mi cabeza -no me gusta que te peles con tus compañeros... pero sabes algo me siento orgullosa de ti hijo mio -pero realmente me sentia un hipocrita, no podia decir nada...solo se podían estar 5 minutos 3 veces por semana, me despedi con un fuerte abrazo y nos retiramos

al salir del hospital sabia querría respuesta

-ella...-dijo sam no fue necesario preguntar a que se referia

-ella... no sabe lo que estoy haciendo -agache la mirada- piensa que sigo estudiando lo cual no es verdad y ademas tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo ,pero no puedo ya que debo dedicarme al boxeo a 100 %

-¿y por que haces todo esto? se que esta delicada pero...

-tu no lo sabes sam pero ella esta delicada y su tratamiento es muy costoso...por eso quiero ganar ese campeonato para demostrarme que puedo ayudarla y seguir los dos adelante

-¿ y tu papa?- esa serian las 4 palabras que yo no usaria para ese hombre

-es mejor que no hablemos de el -camine hacia le otro lado

-sabes...-me detube -eres una de las pocas personas que se gana mi admiracion-gire sorprendio-no eres egoista...por que prefieres dar felicidad a otros antes que la tener la tuya...

-te equibocas si lo soy..una vez ... hice el acto mas egoista que alguien puede hacer...-me limite a decir

-pero...

-te llevo a casa-no queria hablar mas de eso

-ya-se abrazo asi misma dando pequeños brincos

-¿tiene frio?

- no me gusta dar estos pequeños bailes -note su ironía

-toma-le di mi poleron

-¿y tu?

-descuida yo estoy acostumbrado...además podríamos ocupar eso como escusa para volvernos a ver...- a lo que ella sonrío al igual que yo...era extraño pero con ella era distinto, luego de un rato de camino y casi al anochecer llegamos hasta su destino

-aqui es -dijo ella tranquilamente

-pues...hasta luego-me gire

-gracias te debo una-se acercó a mi lado y mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión ella era la chica del sueño como el , había quedado un pequeño mechon dorado y pronuncio tan delicadamente esas palabras me di vuelta cuando ella estaba entrando a su hogar y una gran sonrisa se formo en mi rostro ...al otro dia volví al gimnasio tal vez hoy seria un nuevo dia..pero no como ayer

al casi entra note que estaba ella me sace mi reproductor y me alegre al verla me acerque a ella pero cuando lo hice ella tenia la mirada gacha

-ho..la..porque...-me extrañe su actitud

-por que..no me dijiste...-se corto por las lagrimas las cuales corrían libremente por sus mejillas -por que...

-pero Sam...-la tome de los hombro-¿que sucede?

-POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE ESTUBISTE INTENCIONES DE ACABAR CON TU PROPIA VIDA! -grito...mi boca se abrió ante su declaración...y mi mp3 callo dejando sonar la parte final de la canción

"dime lo que quieres desde aquí

algo como cuando eran aquellos años

enfermo de tan poca sinceridad

asi que exprondre todos mis secretos ante todo

exprondre todos mis secretos "

eso era.. debía contra todo...lo que paso ese dia —


	5. capitulo 3 : no somos de hierro

hola a todos aqui esta el capi =)

*karen*

cancion de inspiracion : down de jason walker

capitulo 3 : No somos de hierro

pensamiento Sam..

nadie podría quitar la expresión de mi rostro me sentí tan alegre...tan como feliz que nada arruinaría este momento pero sabia que dos personas no estaría del mismo modo que yo ..camine hacia la habitación cuando encontré a Carly y Odette muy preocupada por mi parte no entre al ver que conversaban entre ellas

-debemos llamar a la policía -advirtió Carly levantándose de su cama

-no, no nos pueden descubrir y si pasa algo hasta me puede despedir- decía desespera da nuestra profesora

-¿y si la secuestraron ?-sollozaba carly

-Emm creo que se ahorraran el dinero del secuestro, por que ya estoy aquí - les sonreí mientras entraba y inmediatamente la dos me abrazaron

-Sam!

-tonta¿ como haces eso? mira la hora que es-dijo odette

-ya, ya mama ya estoy aquí - respondí

-me alegro que este aquí -me sonrio carly

-yo no tanto-mostre una risa burlona

-SAM!-alegaron las dos

-es broma , es broma -levante mis manos

-uff... bueno despues de este gran susto debo ir a dormir mañana es un día muy trabajador para mi bueno chicas nos vemos...y tu deja de hacernos tener los nervios de punta-toco mi cabeza con una de sus manos y luego se fue

-sabe que odio que hagan eso...-alegre

-cuéntame todo- me extraño su pregunta

-¿de qué?-conteste inocentemente

-hay Sam no te hagas la loca .. no creo que hubieras encontrado sola ese poleron-termino con un poco de ironía

al recordar esa tarde una sonrisa se enmarco en mi boca , me había sentido tan libre junto a él

-ves a eso me refiero cuéntame...-insistió

sin mas le dije todo desde la locura de salir de aquí hasta saber que él era un luchador de box

-wooo eso fue tan...

-fascinante -complete su frase

-si...

-¿lo volverás a ver?

-eso espero Carly...eso espero...

al otro día nos disponíamos a ir a clases teóricas obviamente aburridas para mi, te enseñas las posibilidades técnicas de lograr tus giros y esas cosas, pero antes de adentrarme en mi tortura matutina se me vino una pregunta a la mente

-¿Carly?

-¿si?

-¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Sam si quieres dinero te digo que...

-no es eso -la interrumpí-... para ti ...que sería el acto mas egoísta que harías en tu vida

-¿porque la pregunta? miro extrañada

- no lo sé...amiga...solo lo preguntaba

pero de ella no tuve una respuesta así que decidí preguntar a odette antes de entrar a clases

-hola odette - manifesté campantemente

-profesora odette ...-entrecruzo los brazos dándome una mirada fulminante capte la actitud

-...profesora odette-dije con tono distinto

-¿si?...-contesto mirándome a los ojos

-¿cual seria el acto mas egoísta que harías en tu vida?-sus ojos cambiaron de lugar

-difícil pregunta aunque...

no me importo perder clases solo corrí hasta ese mismo lugar...necesitaba despejar una duda... una duda que me estaba matando por dentó..."el no seria capaz de eso" me dije a mi misma pero al abrir la puerta no me encontraria mas Joey practicando

-hola Sam -se alegro al verme pero creo que fui la causante de su repentino cambio de ánimo-¿qué sucede? -me miro seriamente

-necesito que me digas algo...

lo esperaba...quería hablar con el ... ¿como?... como!... lo pensaba y mi cabeza no lo asimilaba, lagrimas salian de mi rostro y no sabia porque... hasta que escuche que se habria el porton solo agachare la mirada hasta que supe que era el

-Ho..la..porque...-me dijo pero algo lo detuvo

-por que..no me dijiste...-no podía hablar-por que...

-pero Sam...-me tomo de los hombros-¿que sucede?

-POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE ESTUBISTE INTENCIONES DE ACABAR CON TU PROPIA VIDA! -grite y el se asombro tal y como me lo había confirmado Joey... el no quería vivir...no en ese entonces...

pensamiento Joey

acomodaba los implementos para los chicos de la tarde... ya había pasado un año desde que había conocido a Freddy y tantas cosas que habían sucedido en ese entonces...

flash back

como siempre me encontraba luchando contra Lucas ...ese chico se empeñaba en que debía ganarme para demostrarle a su padre que era el mejor ...pero que más se le podía pedir el viejo siempre fue estricto con el ..pero para su mala suerte yo era más fuerte

-¿cansado?-le sonreí cuando el esta exhausto de rodilla en el ring

-eso nunca!-se levanto y lanzo golpes los cuales trate de esquivar hasta que toco el campanazo final

-debes esforzarte mas Lucas- le extendí mi mano

-eso hago-le rechazo levantándose solo

-off -respondí que mas da el era así de orgulloso

como éramos los únicos que estábamos en el lugar teníamos que ordenar antes que llegaran los demás... Lucas acomodaba los implementos mientras yo sacaba la basura, una actividad poco emocionante para mí pero alguien debía hacerlo, con mala ganas saque las bolsas hacia afuera cuando me percate que unos pandilleros estaba arrinconando a un chico a unos poco metros donde estaba allí así que me escondí detrás de la pared, mi primera intensión fue a detener su actuar pero algo me llamo la intención el chico tenia la mirada baja y no tomaba encuentra las amenazas del grupo , tal vez lo dejarían en paz pensé pero no fue así

tenia ,pero antes de que consumiera su acto fue detenido por el sosteniendo su mano y mostrando una mirada de odio la cual me impresiono

-no te dejare que toque eso escuchaste!- en eso bruscamente el se desisto de su mano lo cual ellos no lo dejarían pasar...preparándose para pelear ,no quise entrar en la pelea ya que teníamos prohibido hacerlo aunque si las cosas se agravaban tendría que romper eso

ese chico no hiso más que también preparse para lo que venia, junto sus puños y los dejo de tal forma que parecía a un boxeador nato extraño para mi ya que no era facil tomar esa posición si incomodarse, a los segundo comenzó la pelea debía admitir que el chico tenía talento esquivando los golpes pero en un momento perdió el equilibrio y recibió un golpe en el rostro cayó al suelo suciamente los tres que estaba allí se acercaron a él y agarrándole el pelo le levanto la mirada la cual ocultaba

-ves... niño bonito nosotros somos tres y tu un uno...un uno insuficiente...un uno que no sirve para nada... me da lástima la madre que te pario... tal vez este mal por ti...-no pasaron ni medio segundo para que el estrellara su mano contra su cara y gritara de dolor...y bien merecido se lo tenía el maldito sonreí por ello, me hacia recordar los tiempo cuando peleaba en la calle .

...volviendo a la realidad los dos restantes se encargaban de chico que ahora estaba de pie, mostrando una mirada de ira hacia ellos

- nos las vas a pagar mocoso- dijo uno sacando una cuchilla

eso no podía seguir así me debía meter y parar esta situación pero mi cuerpo no me respondía , por su parte el atacante no mostraba seguridad con aquella arma temblaba como si quisiera solo infundir miedo

-com..esto... te podemos hacer daño chico-dijo el otro tratando de asustarlo

lentamente el se acerco hacia ellos llamando mi atención que haría ¿les quitaría el arma? pensé... pero todo paso tan lento que no puede reaccionar cuando en unos instante el tomo con sus propias manos el cuchillo y se auto propino una puñalada

mi boca se abrió de la impresión ...¡que rayos había hecho! grito mi mente , los asaltante por su parte se habían retiraron fugazmente despavoridos por la locura de ese chico, pero lo que me extrañaba era ver que no se movía seguía parado con la mirada gacha como si no hubiera pasado nada hace minutos atrás sin decir nada me acerque pero el seguía en la misma posición y con el cuchillo en su mano manchada por su misma sangre...

-¿estas bien?- detuve mi mano contra su estomago, me hele al ver toda la sangre que estaba perdiendo , sentí algo caliente entre mis dedos ,no respondía nada , así que baje la mirada para solo ver una ojos cafés desolados y llenos de lagrimas - ¿responde como estas?-insistí, pero era inútil era como si estuviere en trance no respondía a nada hasta que escuche decir algo

-de...Bo. mo..ri.r -dijo con dificultad al parecer ya estaba comenzando a reaccionar-no qui...ero est...ar aq...ui,n..o si...rvo a na..die...a na...di...en-termino llorando con demasiada fuerza, yo siempre fui fuerte a pesar de que toda mi vida fuera una gran tormenta ,pero esto me supero. su desesperación y angustia era enorme...no sabía qué hacer y después de eso él se desmayo lo sujete y lo deje en el suelo

-hey,hey despierta-pero estaba perdiendo bastante sangre así no hice más que grite-AUXILIO!-decía mientras agitaba el cuerpo de ese chico pero no respondia,AUXILIO!-grite nuevamente

-Joey que tanto es... POR DIOS QUE PASO!-grito Lucas

-VAMOS LLAMA A UNA AMBULANCIA YA!-al escuchar eso salir rápidamente del lugar y me dedique a revisarle el pulso y ya no tenía -DIOS!-lo iba a perder... lo único que mi mente pudo reaccionar fue tomarlo y colocarlo detrás de mi espalda

-QUE HACES!- grito Lucas tratando de llamas en su celular

-me lo llevo... si espero a la ambulancia ...SE VA A MORIR!-grite el hospital más cercano no estaba a mas de cinco cuadras..pan comido pensé... yo era de los que corría mas de 10 cuadras solo, pero no sabía cómo sería cargando al chico, deje a Lucas allí... la travesía fue agotadora llegando casi si aire hacia nuestro destino me detuve cada cuadra chequeando su pulso y cada vez era más lento

-resiste vamos a llegar -le decía , note que quería decir algo pero no pudo- no hables-por supuesto todos se alteraron con mi aparición en el recinto hospitalario

-AYUDA! -dije con voz ronca y exhausto por mi corrida rápidamente enfermeros me ayudaron a recostarlo en una camilla y al ver la cantidad de sangre, lo pálido que estaba además de que el cuerpo le temblaba no lo pensaron mucho y corrimos hasta el pabellón por mi parte me restringieron la entrada a ese lugar y me quede allí parado sin saber nada de él en las siguientes 2 horas me senté y me saque la chaqueta que llevaba estropeada por la sangre de él pero era lo menos que me importaba...allí hice algo que no hacía en mucho tiempo ...llorar sin razón aparente me sentí indefenso y a la vez con una rabia en mi interior que sentía que explotaría, a los minutos aparecieron el viejo con Lucas , por mi parte tenía mis manos soteña mi cabeza gacha

-¿que paso?-pregunto el viejo y yo no respondi-joey ¿dime que paso? - yo seguía en mi posición

- es mejor que los deje solo -dijo Lucas antes de desaparecer del lugar

en verdad no se cuanto tiempo estuve así

-te hice una pregunta contesta-respondió

-de verdad quieres saber lo que le paso ese chico!...-ahora era mi rabia era la que hablaba lo mire y cambio su expresivo tal vez al verme así de ese modo un Joey que pocas veces salía a la luz...

el quedo en estado de shock cuando termine de contarle lo que había visto mis ojos

-per..pero debe haber tenido una razón para ello...-dijo inquieto

- no lo sé pero lo voy a averiguar...-me levante a lo que él me detuvo

-todo a su tiempo Joey...

-pero...

-es va a ser fuerte-dijo

-pero no somos de hierro-respondí

el me miro y me soltó la mano

fin del flash back

ya había terminado de acomodar todo y me dispuse a regresar a la entrada tal vez ya habrían conversado pero no fue lo que vieron mis ojos ellos se miraba sin decir ninguna palabra hasta que Freddy abrió la boca

-yo...


	6. Capitulo4:porfavordimequelavidaeshermosa

Holas XD…e me había olvidado actualiza a saben trabajo y esas cosas bueno no los aburro mas y espero les guste no olviden dejar su comentarios ^o^

Canción de inspiración cristal ball_ keane

Capitulo 4: ¡por favor dime que la vida es hermosa!  
Pensamiento freddie  
No pensé que tantos problemas me llevaría a lo que había hecho hace un año atrás…  
-Yo…. Yo puedo explicarlo…-agache la cabeza - pero no aquí….por favor –tome su mano sin ninguna resistencia me siguió, pero no me atrevía a mirarla, caminamos hasta llegar a un parque cerca de allí.nos sentamos y ella hablo  
-si te perturba hablar de ello no lo hagas…no tengo derecho a meterme en tu vida privada -dijo  
Yo negué la cabeza ella tenía el derecho de saberlo, saber porque yo había termina asi ese día, y como joey me encontró….  
-descuida…tienes que saberlo…  
Respire hondo y empecé  
Flash back  
Muchas veces solo, me limitaba a ver el techo de ese establecimiento sentado y sin un punto fijo, la gente pasaba sin préstame atención yo solo esperaba la llegada de alguien  
-Joel –dije, ese era el nombre que quería pronunciar  
-DR. Anderson… jovencito –sonrió aquel caballero ¿cómo está tu madre? …  
-de eso quería conversar…  
Su mirada me alerto… a pesar de estar sentado en la silla sus movimientos se hacian intranquilos y además torpes  
-no sé de que hablas freddie…solo soy amigo de Marissa… y buen medico ¿que malo le podría pasar?  
-yo no he dicho que tenga algo malo-me levante  
-luego hablamos…-se retiro sin responder nada  
-porfavor!-alegue-  
-enserio freddie me tengo que ir  
- no quiero mas mentiras-suplique- por favor dígame…. que tiene mi mama  
-lo lamento chico….. esto haciendo lo mejor pocibe…-eso sentencio lo que mas temia…

Mis pasos eran lento pero a la vez rápido quería encararla, reprocharle por no decirme lo que tenía, mi respiración se entrecortaba por el coraje que me hacia sentir este problema.. ¿por qué mi mama?…ella siempre me cuido desde que nací…. me crio sola junto a mi tía…trabajaba hasta el cansancio…solo por mi…Tome mis llaves entre  
-freddie ¿Qué haces aquí deberías estar en clases?-dijo mi mama al verme entrar por la puerta  
-no pude ir…  
-ahi corazón tienes miedo a tus compañeros-no conteste-por que no vamos a tomar una taza de te y luego te acompaño a la escuela ellas se dirigía hacia la cocina pero o me quede alli  
-mama…¿que tienes?-la mire directo a los ojos  
-nada osito ¿por qué la pregunta? –pero su expresión era otra…  
-por favor mama no me mientas  
-que te voy a mentir…hijo….  
-¡por que no me dijiste que tenías leucemia!-la interrumpí gritando molesto  
-hey! hey! No es manera de hablarle así a tu madre- mi tía Susan apareció desde la cocina  
Por otra parte mi mama quedo asombrada, poniéndose una mano sobre la boca-hijo yo….  
-tanto no confías en mi mama…. –me queje  
-no… freddie es que…-se corto y comenzó a llorar  
-freddie debes escuchar a marissa…-dijo mi tía tranquilizándome  
La rabia se había apoderado de mi además de las lagrimas que salían con fuerza rebelándose rápidamente por mis mejillas, me sentía impotente saber que mi mama estaba en ese estado, por que tenia que ser ella, como tan tonto para darme cuenta de los síntomas…sus dolores de cabeza matutino, su sangrado inexplicable de nariz, su poco apetito, sus moretones y fatigas repentinas todo eso…todo eso debía tener una explicación…bueno ya la tenia y bien marcara en el cerebro… ella estaba enferma…sin mas tome mi bolso que había dejado en el suelo y me gire  
-¿a donde vas freddie? tienes que escuchar a tu madre…FREDDIE!-grito mi tia al verme salir…No hice caso a pesar de ver que mi mama llorando decidí continuar corrí y cerré la puerta con fuerza  
-RAYOS!-grite cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos de allí ,no sabia que hacer …estaba alterado aterrorizado hasta que recordé que tal vez alguien podría ayudar aunque no me conociera realmente…mi padre  
camine con rapidez hasta llegar hasta ese edificio , muchas veces mi mama me dijo que no me acercara por ningún motivo, que nunca cruzara ni siquiera una palabra con el… acepte su petición ya que hace unos años atrás… después de una de nuestra caminata, de en un momento a otro apretó mi mano y agacho la vista yo levante la cabeza para ver a un caballero ocupado hablando por celular, cerca de nosotros cruzo sin tomarle la tención a nuestra existencia , pero lo que me dejado mas sorprendido fue la mirada de mi mama aterrada y angustiosa desde ese día nunca quise hablar del tema con ella pero ahora era cuando debía enfrentarlo, me guie a través de una tarjeta que una vez le encontré a mi mama en casa

-hola podría hablar con Leonard Johnson –le dije a la secretaria, una señora de presencia muy formal, me observo de pie a cabeza… tal vez no encajaba con los trabajadores de esa empresa pensé

-¿cuál es su motivo?-observo la pantalla de su computadora

-su hi….-pare ya que no sería apropiado ser tan directo-ehm…dígale que fredward benson viene y el sabrá quién soy-sonreí, sin más la secretaria tecleo un par de cosa en la computadora tomo el teléfono marco por mientras yo me dirigí hacia la ventana ya hacíamos en el 8 piso ver el paisaje era fabuloso  
-lo espera en su oficina-confirmo la secretaria  
Respiro hondo y me dirigí sin antes darle las gracia aquella señora, mi corazón latía tanto que sentía que mi pecho estallaría, cuando entre estaba su silla mirando hacia el gran ventanal que tenía, al escuchar que llegue giro para ver a un hombre de aspecto muy serio….pero ese entonces nunca había conocido a una persona tan fría y calculadora pero eso no lo supe hasta que conversé con el  
-¿Leonard Johnson? –pregunte  
-si y tu eres….fredward benson…  
-si, pero no me gustan la formalidad prefiero freddie…-conteste  
Rio de una forma bastante vacía a mi parecer, me miro luego hablo  
-freddie…freddie sacaste la personalidad humilde de tu mama…que mal- note su punto  
- vine a conversar contigo-corte solo quería que me escuchara  
-¿tu pedirme ayuda?….acaso….marissa ya se aburrió de ti  
Fruncí el ceño antes su mención  
-Yo no he aburrido a nadie, solo vengo a decirte que mi mama esta mal y quiero que nos ayudes  
-¿ayudarlo?… ¿acaso quieres dinero?-dijo con expresión molesta  
En parte si necesitaba el dinero pero también saber que alguien estaba a mi lado, saber que el estaría conmigo en los momentos más doloroso, el hizo una mueca que me molesto  
-¿sabes freddie por que no estoy con tu madre…?-se levantó de su silla y camino hacia el ventanal  
-No-la verdad nunca supe  
-por qué yo soy un hombre casado… tengo una familia…lo de tu madre solo fue una aventura…una cosa que no debió haber sucedido….además a tu madre nunca le pedí hijos-dijo sin remordimiento  
-¡perdón?-dije-que quieres decir entonces…  
-la verdad es que le dije que no quería que te tuvieran… que se deshiciera de ti pero la muy tonta no acepto mi dinero ni un médico que hiera el trabajo sucio –giro y me dirigió una sonrisa engreída-quiero que te quede bien claro fredward que en la vida algunos viven para ganar y otros para perder… pero ella quiso perder... yo le di una oportunidad pero no la tomo y te tubo... yo solo me quite de su camino y no pienso volver a ella ¿entiendes o no…?-fijo su mirada en mía ese entonces mis puños se apartaba con fuerza al igual que mi mandíbula y mi mirada no expresaba mas que odio hacia el  
-parece que alguien está molesto aquí-se burló-pero tu madre no me interesa…si quieres te puedo acoger…pero a tu madre nunca y….  
-BASTA!-brame molesto, no quería escuchar nada mas de el –NO DEJARE QUE HABLES MAL DE MI MAMA ENTENDISTE!-sus ojos se abrieron pero no se sorprendieron ante mi rudeza  
-creo que ya todo quedo claro-confirmo  
-sí que nunca quisiste tener un hijo…pues ahora está muerto para ti…y no nos busque ni a mí ni a mi madre nunca más…-me dirigí a la puerta – no entiendo que te vio mi madre si eres una persona… no –corregí -un ser aborrecible y malo….. odio ser tu hijo…-escupí al piso-me das asco- y me fui ignorando totalmente los reclamos de la secretaria por salir tan escandalosamente de la famosa oficina

"¿Quién es el hombre que veo?  
¿Dónde se supone que estaré?  
Yo he perdido mi corazón, lo enterré demasiado profundo  
Debajo del mar de hierro"  
Desde ese día comprendí que ya nada importaba, que no volvería a ser el mismo, la vida me ha había torcido la mano y que tal vez yo debía ser igual… eso estaba decidido  
Los días siguientes solo salía a despejar la mente vagando por las calle que de poco a ayudaba a olvidarno hablaba con mi mama y ignoraba los retos de mi tia, pero un día fue diferente ya que antes de salir mi madre me detuvo  
-freddie…  
-no te preocupes ya me voy…-dije molesto atándome los cordones de los zapatillas  
-tu y yo debemos hablar…-insistió mi tia bloqueando la salida  
-no tenemos nada de que hablar…-dije-además no deberías meternte en nuestro asuntos y….-quede sorprendido al ver que ella tenia intenciones de darme una cacetada por mi imprudencia pero la razón la detuvo  
-haber pégame para que sientas feliz….- pero solo giro la cara de vergüenza y aproveché para irme y me dirigí a la puerta,  
-FREDDIE!-escuche que comenzó a toser, pero ya se le pasaría pensé…camine nuevamente por la calles sin rumbo fijo entres mis andanza note que me había metido a un callejos sin salida, sin más camine ni sabía por qué lo hacía de pronto note la presencia de tres sujetos creí que si los ignoraba tal vez me dejarían en paz, todo cambio cuando vi que intentaría sacarme la cadena que mi mama me había dado, una pequeña cruz de plata que siempre llevaba conmigo  
-no te dejare que toque eso escuchaste!- dije molesto y apartando su mano de mi alcance, sabía que mi actuar los había provocado y no haría más que lastimarme, junte mis puños y me digne a luchar observe mis rivales y a los poco minutos comenzó la pelea, la verdad yo no peleaba… solo en el colegio esquivaba los golpes de algunos alumnos cuando me molestaban, todo iba bien cuando de un movimiento brusco perdí el equilibrio dándome justo un golpe en el rostro y caí al piso , luego se acercaron a mí y uno de ellos me tomo el pelo levantando mi cabeza  
-ves... niño bonito nosotros somos tres y tu un uno...un uno insuficiente...un uno que no sirve para nada... me da lástima la madre que te pario... tal vez este mal por ti...- no aguante lo que me dijo y le di un puñetazo en el rostro, gritando en respuesta, me levante y los otros dos que quedaban me miraron furiosos, y no quedaba atrás me habían molestado y tendría lo que se merecían  
- nos las vas a pagar mocoso- dijo uno sacando una cuchilla, note que temblaba su mano tal vez era su primera vez con una me acerque a aquellos pandilleros mire ese cuchillo su brillantes resplandor me cautivo y me acerque más... a veces pienso que fue lo que se me paso por la mente para hacer lo que haría a continuación…tome el cuchillo junto con sus manos y lo acerque hacia mi cuerpo…un dolor sordo se apodero de mi me incline, por otra parte esos sujetos dieron un grito ahogado por mi acto y corrieron despavorido…. pero que más importaba estaba allí solo …solo dejaría que el tiempo pasara y seria mi fin…. Baje la vista y saque el cuchillo dejando sujeto con mi mano…pero no me sentía bien…me sentía tan inútil…tan solo…lagrimas empezaron a caer por mi cara y quería que esto terminara ya…  
-¿estás bien?- me dijo un chico que apareció allí, note su desesperación…- ¿responde como estas?- veía como ese chico me movía y gritaba para que reaccionara , el dolor era insoportable pero no tanto como la humillación que había recibido…- -de...bo. mo..ri.r …no qui...ero est...ar aq...ui,n..o si...rvo a na..die...a na...di...e- me sentí inútil no queria vivir quería escapar del asunto, todo se comenzó a nublar y quedar en un negro total…y pense que tal vez morir no sería algo tan malo….  
"Líneas siempre más confusas  
No estoy seguro, Soy uniforme aquí  
Más miro y más pienso quien soy  
Empezando a desaparecer…"  
Todo era negro…hasta que escuche unas palabras  
-niño estupido no dejare que te mueras oiste, bien o sino me dejo de llamar joey -insitio el chico corriendo y yo en su espalda trate de hablar pero no podia,¿por que me estaba ayudando? poca fuerza, me quedaba mi cuerpo templaba y sentia frio una agonia que ya estaba cobrando vida..y nuevamente todo se fue a negro

"Oh, esfera de cristal, esfera de cristal  
Sálvanos a todos, dime que la vida es hermosa  
Espejo, espejo en la pared  
"Oh, esfera de cristal, escucha mi canción  
Estoy desapareciendo, todo lo que se está mal  
así que ponme donde pertenezco"

Abrí los ojos y estaba en un lugar desconocido para mí, me sentí liviano y tranquilo, estaba a la entrada de en un túnel…si esas como que muestra en las películas… tal vez me estoy muriendo-sonreí con ironía-…tan fácil fue…pero no quería ir…pero ya estaba aquí…y no tendría vuelta atrás…todo en mi vida estaba mal tal vez si no hubiera nacido mi madre no estaría así...mi padre tenia razón….solo había venido a este mundo a crearle problemas a ella….ahora debía ir al lugar donde pertenezco…asi que me dispuse a caminar hacia la luz  
-hey! tiene que volver-gire sorprendido- ¿una voz? -Me hablaba pero no había nadie-  
...yo se que la vida esta llena de penas … amarguras que hieren el alma…. pero si te dejas vencer…no sera mejor...sera peor….por favor…piensa en tu mama…. En lo que va a sufrir si tu no estas…..y si piensas en morir me encargare yo mismo de ir al infierno a buscarte y pegarte hasta que no pueda más me oiste- senti una pequeña pero significativa aprensión en el pecho- asi que….VUELVE YA!

"Yo no sé dónde estoy  
Y no me importa  
me observo a través de mis ojos  
No hay nadie allí  
Caigo sobre la tierra  
hago un lamento en el aire  
Pero todo lo que consigo es la misma vieja mirada fija vacía"  
Baje la vista para ver el suelo y note que se podía ver mi reflejo…. me agache…no había nadie allí… solo yo... note mi mirada y estaba vacía sin emoción..mis ojos no tenia brillo…de alguna manera ya no era yo …. me deje cae al suelo respire profundo lloraba y no sabia el porque….  
-FREDDIE!-volví a escuchar esa voz-NO TE DES POR VENCIDO! pense que la voz tal vez tenía razón…apreté parpados y mis manos con fuerza  
-quiero ser fuerte…quiero ser fuerte…QUIERO SER FUERTE!-grite y todo se volvió negro…  
-y….-Sam se detuvo a decir cuando corte mi relato girando la vista hacia al frente un chico el cual conocía bastante bien…  
-hola…-sonrió aquel chico el cual era mi hermanastro…  
-hola Griffin….


End file.
